The Pretend Game
by SanctuaryBackwards
Summary: Sasuke maybe marrying Sakura, but he really wants to be with Naruto. So he pretends that he's with Naruto when he's really with Sakura. Two shot. Some Sakura bashing. One sided pairings
1. Illusion

The Pretend Game

Pairing: One-sided SasuSaku and One-sided SasuNaru

Rating: M for implied sex

Warnings: Some Sakura Bashing, the word 'pretend' used a lot, and some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: This is what happens when a friend sends a SasuSaku pic to a yaoi fangirl. They have nightmares, and create scary fanfics.

* * *

Note: Sasuke's POV 

It looks like I'll have to play that game again. I haven't played it in a long time. The last time I played it was when I was young after the clan was killed.

The pretend game.

Before the clan was killed, I would play with my brother pretending I was a ninja. I'd play every day, and tried to be as good as my brother. It was a fun and joyous time.

After the clan was killed, I'd play it by myself. I would pretend that I was at home with my loving family. No one was dead, and we were all happy. That was how I was able to cope with the loss. I'd play pretend.

It seemed like a long time ago, but as I grew older I faced reality, and stopped pretending. Let's just say that a little blond helped me.

Now I have to play the game again, but with new rules. It seems easy. I pretend I'm dating Naruto and not Sakura. Simple right? Wrong.

She's so annoying. She's always showing me off to her friends like some trophy. If only she was more like him. You're probably wondering why I'm dating her and not the real Naruto. Well there are two reasons.

First, I need to revive the clan.

Second, Naruto isn't gay.

I could just as easily forget the first problem, but the second one hurts. Naruto is now single, but he used to be dating Hinata. That is until he found her cheating on him with Kiba. That fucking whore. On that day he cried on my shoulder as I comforted him. He thought no one would ever love him. First Sakura rejected him, and then Hinata, the girl everyone was sure was madly in love with Naruto but wasn't, cheated on him.

He was wrong though. I loved him. I wanted to kill that bitch for making Naruto cry. But I didn't. I had to go on a mission. By the time I got back, Naruto had gotten over it.

Back to the thing with Sakura, did I mention that I hate her? I hate her so much. Every time she yelled out my name I wanted to chop my ears off. And why the hell does she have PINK hair?! I'm only dating her because all the good women are taken. God I hate that bitch.

She sucks at kissing. I'm pretty much in charge. I pretend that it's Naruto I'm kissing. I pretend that it's Naruto's ass that I'm grabbing. Man, Naruto has one fine looking ass.

She doesn't even know how to have sex right. I pretend I'm having sex with Naruto. The hard part is that since in reality I'm having sex with a woman instead of a man, it gets complicated.

It isn't the breasts that make it hard. She's a flat chest. The problem is that she's missing a penis. Oh how I want to grab Naruto's hard penis, and give it the best blow job he'll ever experience. A man can dream can't he?

Does she know about my game? Not at all. When we finish with sex, she whispers 'I love you' to me. I pretend Naruto said that and whisper 'I love you too.'

The bitch's parents found out we were having sex. Oh shit. They demanded that we get married. Sakura looked at me for an answer. I pretend it was Naruto and nodded yes.

Shortly afterwards, Naruto came to see me. He wanted to know if it was true about the marriage. I said yes. Naruto smiled and congratulated me, and asked if he could be the best man. God he looked beautiful when he smiled. I couldn't say no to an angel.

I quickly awoke from my nightmare. I was covered in sweat because of the dream. Normally my nightmares were full of memories from the death of my clan. This time it was different. It was something I never dreamt about before.

In my dream, I saw Naruto. He had wings on his back like an angel. But there was blood splattered all over his body. His blue eyes looked as if they were empty with no emotion showing. It was beautiful yet sickening. The blood covered angel approached me with bloody tears, and said

_"Why? Why did you kill me Sasuke? Why?"_

I may never sleep again.

Eventually the time for the wedding came. Before the wedding started Naruto came, and wished for me to have a happy marriage with Sakura. I will never be happy. I wish that I could forget about Sakura, and be with him. Damn that bitch and her parents.

I'm stuck in a permanent game of pretend.

As Sakura walked down the aisle in her pink wedding dress (no surprise), I once again pretend. I pretend that it's Naruto in a blue wedding dress. Yeah like that's actually going to happen. Naruto wouldn't be caught dead wearing a dress. I guess I can dream, or simply play pretend.

I wonder… did I make the right choice? Obviously no. Will my angel forgive me? Chances are no. What did that dream mean? Was it a sign? Oh god… please don't tell me Naruto might die because of me.

No. That's not true at all. Naruto and I are getting married. We're going to live happily ever after. Yeah that's right. Yeah…

I love playing pretend.

The end... or is it?

* * *

A/N: People please don't kill me! Blame my nightmare for giving me this idea! I honestly dislike SasuSaku. Please find it in your heart to not kill me. -Runs away- 


	2. Reality

The Pretend Game

Pairing: One-sided SasuSaku and One-sided SasuNaru

Rating: M

Warnings: Some Sakura Bashing, the word 'pretend' used a lot, some OOCness, insane Sasuke, violence, murder, and some boyxboy love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Well since a lot of people wanted a sequel, I decided to do that. Again please don't kill me. Read the warnings.

* * *

Note: Sasuke's POV 

I've decided to do it. What you may ask? Finish this game I've been playing. It's been two years since I married that bitch. We had a child, but that's nothing special. We named it Suzuki. I don't remember why. I think it was her idea. No wait it was Naruto's. That's why we named it that.

Back to where I left off. You're probably wondering how I'm going to finish my game. That's easy I'm going to kill her. Sounds hard right? Not really I'm entering the kitchen now with the knife behind my back. She's so oblivious since she's doing the dishes.

I guess a little pretending won't hurt. I'll pretend that I'm about to have a pillow fight with Naruto. Yeah that should be fun. I turned her around and cut her in the arm. She fell to the ground screaming, no wait, Naruto fell to the ground laughing. Yeah that was it sorry.

As I continued my attack, blood was everywhere, no wait, it was feathers from the pillows. I keep forgetting that I'm playing pretend. Sorry about that. Oh look she stopped moving. I guess that means she's dead. The baby's crying again. It's almost annoying as she was. It'll stop crying eventually. Look at the mess you made Sakura. You just had to bleed all over the place.

I need some air. I guess I'll go outside for a while. But first I should change my clothes. I don't want people thinking I'm some kind of murderer. Why are you looking at me like that? It was just an innocent game of pretend. So what if that cockroach is dead. Whatever, I already changed so I'm going outside.

I wonder if Naruto is getting his ramen now. I might as well go check, and see. Ah yes I was right he is there. He looks so cute eating his ramen like that. I would always watch him eating even when he didn't notice. No I am not a stalker. I just enjoy following him and admiring his beauty from afar. I should go say hi.

"Oh hey Sasuke," he greeted me. God, his voice sounds even more beautiful when he says my name.

"Hey there dobe," I said back. I wonder why I call him that. I guess it's a pet name I've given him. Don't lovers give each other pet names?

He finished his ramen, and said "Hey Sasuke, we haven't hung out that much since you got married."

Damn that bitch Sakura. "Yeah and? Would you like to spend some time now?"

"Really? That'd be great!"

He paid for his meal, and took my hand as we ran off. His hands surprisingly feel soft. I thought that from all the training his hands would be rough. Maybe he uses hand moisturizer. I'll never wash this hand again. No I'm not like some fan girl. I just don't want to ever forget the feeling of his hand. Is that so wrong?

We eventually enter his house. It's bigger than I thought it would be, and cleaner. You'd think that he'd have empty ramen cups all over the place. But no, it's practically spotless. I sat down on his couch as he handed me a soda. He doesn't want Sakura to get mad at me if I come home drunk. It really doesn't matter anymore since I killed her. But I won't tell him about that yet.

"So Sasuke, how's are things with Sakura," he asked he as he took a seat next to me.

"Fine," I lied. I hate lying to Naruto.

"You're so lucky. You got yourself a pretty girl while I've got nobody. I wonder if I'll ever find someone that will love me. I guess not."

That's not true. I love you. I want to hold you now and tell you everything. Would you understand? Or would you hate me? His lips look so inviting. I can't resist kissing those lips of his. Oh well there's always the pretend game. I can pretend that he loves me like I love him. I can pretend that I would hold him close and never let go. I'll pretend because I know reality can never make me happy.

"Listen Naruto I need to confess. I don't love Sakura. I never loved Sakura. Hell I just killed her today."

"You what?! Sasuke why would you do-"

I don't let him finish. My lips stop him from whatever he was going to say. His lips feel so soft against mine. As much as I wanted to continue, I pulled back.

"The person I've ever loved and still love is you Naruto."

"Sasuke I love you too."

I was never as happy as I was at that moment. I hoped this moment would never end. Unfortunately it did. I wake up to see that I'm in my bed with the sun beaming through the window.

Was it all a dream? Did it really happen? Did he really say he loved me? Did I really kill Sakura? Or was it all a game of pretend? I don't know anymore. I just don't know. I could be pretending now and not even know it.

Maybe in reality I'm dead. Maybe in reality I'm making love to Naruto. Maybe in reality I'm still married to Sakura and nothing changed. I don't care anymore. I just want to go back to sleep. At least in my dreams I know Naruto will always love me. My beloved little Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Wow I can't believe I made this. Anyways please review! 


End file.
